Friendship Goals
by r2roswell
Summary: A short one-shot. Kara has always been over protective of Alex so when Maggie walks into the bar the two have a little sit down.


**Friendship Goals**

Kara watched as Maggie Sawyer entered the alien bar. She had come just to get a release from both her lives as Supergirl and as reporter Kara Danvers. Her friends were working and Alex was back at the DEO.

Ever since Kara had returned from Earth 1 she'd felt her life reach a slump. After you took on a threat of aliens trying to destroy the world, or more importantly take her friend Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, going back to the world you once knew before the Dominators showed up, well it made the rest of life seem pretty boring.

It's what brought her to the bar now. No she did not drink, she'd stopped after Mon-El had gotten her drunk and she never would again, but it was nice to be in a place where not all aliens were out trying to kill her.

She didn't mind being alone but seeing Maggie by herself, she couldn't help but want to go to the woman and talk things out.

Kara took a deep breath, finished the rest of her water and walked over to the booth that Maggie now occupied.

"Hey," Kara said casually.

Maggie looked up and smiled, "Hey, you're back. Alex told me you were gone for a few days."

Kara motioned to the empty seat across and Maggie nodded so Kara took a seat.

"Yeah, yeah I was. Did she tell you why? I kind of figured she might."

"Said you were visiting friends in National City that were dealing with a problem."

Kara nodded. While it was the truth it wasn't the entire truth. On this earth there was no Star Labs, no Barry Allen, no Cisco Ramon but at least National City was on the map so that helped.

"Yeah, yeah I was."

"Everything okay?"

"I helped take care of the problem, can't trust boys to do things on their own."

"Tell me about it."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment. They hadn't exactly hit it off the first time they'd met and now seeing each other again, having a real conversation felt weird to both of them.

"What are you…"

"About me and Alex…"

The two girls laughed as they both spoke up at the same time.

"I'm sorry," said Maggie, "this is weird."

"A little bit," replied Kara, "but maybe we can make it work starting off by the fact that I owe you an apology, Maggie."

Kara's words made Maggie pause, "What for?"

"Well for the first time we met. It wasn't the best timing but I'm willing to give it another try."

Maggie nodded and smiled, "Alex told you, didn't she?"

Kara smiled, "Yeah she did. She told me the day I got back. Maggie that first time we met… I'm very protective of Alex."

"Of course, she's your sister."

"No it's more than that. When you're adopted there are not many people in this world that you can trust."

"Alex didn't tell me you were adopted. You two seem so close, I just assumed."

"It's not something I talk about easily with anyone."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you're very important to Alex," said Kara. "Back when I first went to live with Alex and her parents Alex wasn't too fond of me. I was kind of a… strange kid- having been uprooted from one life and into another. It's a lot for a thirteen year old but despite all of that she was over protective and always looked out for me and we did come to love each other. My point is I'm very protective of her too more than anything in this world so when she's in pain, so am I."

"And you're afraid I'm gonna hurt her. Guess I can't blame you for that. Kara, I can't promise bad stuff won't happen or that we won't hit rough patches but I like your sister, a lot, more than I've liked anyone actually and I want to be with her for as long as possible."

"Can I ask what changed because one minute I'm hugging Alex after she's telling me you didn't like her in that way and the next I got back from my trip and she's beaming like a high school teenager and telling me that you kissed her and you had dinner together."

Maggie's blush didn't go unnoticed. She composed herself as best she could and then said, "Supergirl."

"Supergirl, how did she help?"

"She saved my life. I got shot and I almost died. Supergirl could have taken me to any hospital but she took me to the… to where Alex works and she was the one to stitch me up." Maggie thought aloud for a moment, "It's strange it's almost like Supergirl knew that Alex would be there and that we'd be happy seeing each other."

"Well Supergirl and Alex do work a lot of cases together," Kara excused, "I' m sure she trusted that you would be in good hands."

"I guess."

"Maggie, there's one other thing I want to say. Now not that you need it or anything, not that Alex needs it but I'm okay with you the two of you dating."

"It sounds like you're giving us permission."

"If you want to call it that," Kara admitted, "I want Alex to be happy and live life on her terms. I've never seen her light up the way the she does when she talks about you."

"Thanks Kara, that means a lot. Maybe you and I have a shot at being friends."

"I'd like that."

The two smiled at each other and then Kara looked up to see her sister walking towards them.

* * *

"Hey you checkin' up on me," Alex said as she came to her sister and..was girlfriend the right word yet? It felt like it but she wasn't exactly sure.

"Not intentionally," Kara replied as she stood. "Meeting up with Maggie was pure coincidence I swear."

"Uh hu why don't I believe that?"

"It's true," Maggie vouched, "She was all ready here when I got here."

Maggie smiled at Alex and stood up, "Hey you," she said sensually.

Alex smiled too, "Hey."

Kara watched as Alex leaned down and Maggie reached up, their lips meeting ever so lightly. Kara turned away but smiled.

"I'm gonna go now," Kara said breaking the awkwardness that came with being a third wheel.

Alex turned to her sister, "Kara you don't have to. You can stay, hang out."

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You guys stay and have fun."

"Kara," Alex said reaching out for her sister's arm, "Are you okay?"

"Just one of those days," Kara admitted, "We'll talk later okay."

"Okay sure." Alex leaned over to hug Kara, "Love you."

"Love you too." After they pulled back Kara smiled at her sister's girlfriend, "See you later, Maggie."

Maggie smiled back, "Yeah see you."

Alex watched as her sister left. Something was clearly bothering her, and Alex wanted more than anything to go and talk to her about it but she also knew Kara would be upset if she ditched her date to take care of her and so she was determined to focus all her attention on Maggie.

"What was that about," Alex said to Maggie as she turned to look at her.

"Just talking," Maggie replied. "Your sister's great, Alex."

Alex smiled, "She's got her moments. So drinks, I'm buying."

"Yes."

"Good then I'll really show you how to play pool," Alex said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean, I'm good at it."

"That's cute that you think so, Sawyer, but once I'm done with you, you'll be just as good as I am."

"I could say the same thing about you, Danvers, in other areas."

"You getting kinky with me, Sawyer?"

"You started it, Danvers, I'm just following your lead."

Alex blushed and then leaned down for another kiss, not having gotten enough of Maggie the first time and more out of respect for Kara being present.

When they pulled back the couple smiled at each other.

"Now how about that drink," Maggie asked.

"Coming right up," Alex replied.

* * *

 **[~END~]**


End file.
